The global mission of the Developmental Resource for Biophysical Imaging and Optoelectronics is creation, development, facilitation and application of new technologies for the visualization and measurement of molecular mechanisms of dynamic cell processes with the aim of solving fundamental problems in biomedical research. Modern advances in optical physics, and laser and computer technologies have enabled a revolution in light microscopy leading to unprecedented instrumentation capabilities. Non linear laser developed in the Resource microscopies provide sub-micron, three-dimensionally resolved fluorescence imaging and photoexcited point pharmacology and measurements probing molecular dynamics, diffusion and biochemical kinetics in living cells. Microinterferometry combines with laser optical traps to enable development of optical force microscopy at the picoNewton level. Research applications, usually through collaborations with various biomedical scientists probe molecular mechanisms of receptor and second messenger signalling in allergic and immunological responses. The dynamics of intramolecular reorganization, conformational transformations and protein folding are explored by measurements of intramolecular fluctuations. Molecular mobility and motility, cytoplasmic calcium sequestration and signalling are visualized and measured to observe molecular mechanisms underlying global cellular responses such as those enabling such essential functions as wound healing, heart muscle contraction, cholesterol regulation, hormonal responses, sensory detection of sound and synaptic plasticity as implicated in mechanisms of memory and learning. Facilities and services of the Resource disseminate advanced instrumentation technologies and provide training for the biomedical research community.